Results of studies carried out in Scandinavia clearly indicate that xylitol is non-cariogenic in humans and it has been suggested that it may even possess cariostatic properties. In an attempt to elucidate its mechanism of action, a series of monkeys recieved xylitol as a dietary supplement by gastric intubation and in divided doses. It was found that the ingestion of xylitol was invariably associated with enhanced lactoperoxidase and amylase activity in both submandibular and parotid saliva. The topical application of xylitol on the teeth of rats receiving a Bariogenic diet neither enhanced nore prevented dental caries.